The Beginning of Everything
by CJtheCregg
Summary: When Gigi Hayden’s parents die, leaving her a millionaire orphan at age 7, it’s up to her big sister Rory, to turn her life around, and begin new. Established LukeLorelai relationship. Possible RR or RT relationship. FourFinal Chapter up now!
1. Phone Calls and Crying

'The Beginning of Everything'  
  
Part: One - 'Phone calls and Crying'  
  
Author: Jacey  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: When Gigi Hayden's parents die, leaving her a millionaire orphan at age 7, it's up to her big sister Rory, to turn her life around, and begin new. Established Luke/Lorelai relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: Luke lives in my kitchen and cooks for me. Lorelai chooses my clothes and does my hair every morning. Rory does my homework and takes all my tests for me. Tristen, Jess and Dean are my love slaves and Lane is in charge of my stereo. There ya go. You all found out the truth..... honestly, it's all true.. I swear. *SIGH* Fine, they aren't mine. Never have been, never will be. I'm merely using them and them dumping them.  
  
  
  
Rory Gilmore was back home in Stars Hollow, on a forced vacation.  
  
'Ror?' she heard her mom call out.  
  
'Yeah?' Rory answered from her position, splayed out on the couch.  
  
'How long are you here for?' Lorelai asked as she entered the room.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, 'Paris said that she wasn't letting me back into the office until I'd had at least a weeks vacation.'  
  
Lorelai grinned, 'Goody. We're taking Lee Lee shopping.' She said, referring to Rory's 5 year old sister.  
  
'Mom,' Rory said, 'Lee Lee has school.'  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, 'It won't hurt her to miss one day of school.'  
  
Rory sighed, 'Fine. but wait till Dad hears about it.. he won't be happy.'  
  
Lorelai grinned at her daughter, loving the sound of her calling Luke, Dad. 'Well, he won't find outa bout it.'  
  
Rory laughed, 'Yeah, like you can keep a secret!'  
  
Lorelai gasped, 'I can so!'  
  
Rory smirked, 'Can not.' she said, and was about to say more, when the phone rang.  
  
'Where is it?!?!" Lorelai yelled running around the lounge.  
  
Rory pulled the cordless out form under a sofa cushion and answered it. 'Hello?'  
  
'Is Lorelai Gilmore Danes there please?' a voice replied.  
  
'Hang on..' Rory said, waving the phone at her mother. 'Mom. For you.'  
  
'Yup?' Lorelai asid into the phone.  
  
'Mrs Danes, I'm Detective Morris. I'm trying to contact your daughter. A... Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Danes?'  
  
Lorelai frowned, 'Hang on.' She turned to Rory. 'Ror. It's a detective. you haven't been doing anything illegal have you?'  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, 'Just give me the phone mom.' She took the phone, 'Hello?'  
  
Lorelai flopped down on the couch next to Rory, just as Rory shakily stood up and covered her hand with her mouth. 'When?' she asked quietly into the phone.  
  
Lorelai frowned, 'Ror?' she asked.  
  
Rory held her hand up, and then listened to the speaker on the other end of the phone line, 'OK. Thank you detective.' And hung up.  
  
Rory collapsed onto the couch next to Lorelai and turned to look at her, with pain in her eyes.  
  
Lorelai frowned, concerned and asked, 'What's wrong?'  
  
'He's dead.' Rory stated.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Dad... Christopher.. he's dead.'  
  
Lorelai gasped, 'What? When????'  
  
'Yesterday... Sherri.. In a car. They're both dead.'  
  
Lorelai sat, stunned, 'What about Gigi. is she ok?'  
  
Roy nodded. 'She wasn't with them.... I'm. I mean, she's mine now. They left me as her guardian.'  
  
Lorelai gasped again, 'You're kidding!'  
  
'Nup.'  
  
'But..' Lorelai said, stuttering, 'You can't afford a kid..'  
  
Rory sighed. 'Money doesn't matter. Gigi's a millionaire orphan, and Dad apparently left me half of everything..'  
  
Lorelai turned to look at her, 'Which would make you.. a millionaire too..' She said trailing off.  
  
Rory looked down, 'I guess so.. I can't believe he's dead. I mean, I know I hardly ever see... saw him, but he's still my father.. My birth father at least.'  
  
Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug, 'I know sweets. I know.... It doesn't mean you can't love him. No matter how much he mucked up, or stayed away, he's always gonna be part of you...'  
  
Rory wiped her face, in an effort to stop the tears that were streaming down her checks.  
  
At that moment a little girl, walked into the room, a stuffed dog in her arms and a tattered blanket trailing behind her. 'Momma?' she questioned. 'Why's Rory cryin'?'  
  
Lorelai lifted her head from Rory's shoulder and held her other arms out, 'Come here sweetpea. Mommy and Rory had some bad news.'  
  
The little girl sat down on Lorelai's lap and looked up at her with her big brown eyes, 'Huh?' she asked.  
  
Rory looked at her, 'Lee Lee, You remember how even though Daddy's not my Dad, I still call him Dad?'  
  
'Yeah.' Lee Lee said.  
  
'Well my real Daddy, he died yesterday.'  
  
Lee Lee's eyes got big and round. 'Died?' she questioned. 'He's gone to heaven with grandpa?'  
  
Rory nodded, 'Yeah. And see, the thing is, his wife died too. Which means that my little sister, Gigi.. You remember gigi?' she asked.  
  
Lee Lee nodded.  
  
'Well, Gigi doesn't have a mommy and daddy anymore. And so, I'm gonna be her mommy.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Rory looked at Lorelai for reassurance, as to what she'd just said.  
  
Lorelai smiled at her, 'That was perfect sweets... you're gonna make a great mom.'  
  
Rory smiled weakly, and muttered, 'Yeah.but is Gigi gonna be a good daughter?' 


	2. The Pain's of a Lost Childhood

'The Beginning of Everything'  
  
Part: Two -  
  
Author: Jacey  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: When Gigi Hayden's parents die, leaving her a millionaire orphan at age 7, it's up to her big sister Rory, to turn her life around, and begin new. Established Luke/Lorelai relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: Luke lives in my kitchen and cooks for me. Lorelai chooses my clothes and does my hair every morning. Rory does my homework and takes all my tests for me. Tristen, Jess and Dean are my love slaves and Lane is in charge of my stereo. There ya go. You all found out the truth..... honestly, it's all true.. I swear. *SIGH* Fine, they aren't mine. Never have been, never will be. I'm merely using them and them dumping them.  
  
A/N: In a way, I felt that Gigi's reaction in this chapter, to her parent's deathes, was inappropriate. I'd never want a child to feel this way about their parents, but I'm sure it happens. This is my interpretation of how I felt Sherri would raise a child, and how that child would feel.  
  
I didn't mean to cast Christopher in such a bad light, but I lightened the blow, by making him seem like a workaholic type father... He wasn't a bad father, rather an absent one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gigi Hayden was hardly what you'd call a lively child. Rather, she was withdrawn, tense and a shadow of what a child her age should be. Loosing her parents, while being traumatic, wasn't really a big deal to her. She hated her mother, and hardly saw her father anyway.  
  
As Gigi sat quietly on the chair, that was too big for her, in the Social Services offices, she noticed a young women run in the doors. She ran towards the front desk, and said something so fast, that Gigi had a feeling that no one other than her and the lady who spoke could understand it.  
  
She realized then, that this was the lady who was to become her mother. Her sister Rory. Another reason for hating her mother, who had hardly let Rory near her.  
  
As Rory repeated her question to the receptionist, Gigi quietly jumped off her chair and walked towards her. 'Rory?' she said quietly.  
  
Rory whirled around, 'Gigi?' she gasped, and swooped Gigi into the biggest hug she'd had since she last saw Rory.  
  
'Hey.' Gigi said, yet again, quietly.  
  
Rory smiled at her, and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, 'Honey, I'm SO sorry...' She said trailing off.  
  
Gigi shrugged, 'He was your father too.' She said, turning and going over to where her jacket was.  
  
Rory nodded, 'Yeah. but your mom...'  
  
Gigi turned to her, with eyes flashing. 'Well that's no big lose.' She said, in a very un-7 year old like way.  
  
Rory turned and looked skeptically at the young girl, 'Honey.. I don't know whether that's fair...''  
  
Gigi glared at her, 'My mother hated me. I was an accident and unwanted. She named me after a prostitute to god's sake!'  
  
Rory snickered, 'I'll give her that..'  
  
Gigi rolled her eyes, 'This is SO not funny.'  
  
Rory looked at her, trying not to laugh, 'Sorry sweets. Well, maybe we can fix the name problem. What's your full name on your birth certificate?'  
  
Gigi shrugged, 'I have no idea. All I've ever known is that I'm Gigi Hayden.'  
  
Rory smiled at her, and said, 'Well how about, after I finish signing all these papers, we get out of here, get some lunch, and then go down to city hall and find out?'  
  
Gigi smiled at her. 'Sure Rory.... What do I call you.'  
  
Rory smiled at her as they walked up to the desk where the receptionist handed her a clipboard and a pen, 'Well, that's up to you hon. I'm Rory... or Lorelai, but ugh, that's my mom.. Whatever you like sweets.'  
  
Gigi sat down next to Rory, and looked at her with her big blue eyes, 'Nobody's ever called me sweets before. or honey.....'  
  
Rory smiled at her, and said, 'Well get used to it kiddo, my mom calls everyone names like that.'  
  
'Will we be living with her?'  
  
Rory shook her head, 'Nah. My mom and Dad don't have much room. They've got Lee Lee and Hanna, so it's a pretty full house. I have an apartment here in Boston.. but we'll be visiting Stars Hollow heaps.'  
  
Gigi looked at her and smiled, 'Cool.'  
  
Half an hour later, after Rory had signed what seemed like hundreds of papers, they left Social Services hand in hand. Rory turned to Gigi, 'How bout a burger hon?'  
  
Gigi grinned, 'Sure.'  
  
Rory laughed, and said, 'I'm betting you didn't get many of those with your mom?'  
  
'Nup...' Gigi said looking thoughtful. 'Rory?' she questioned.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Can I call you Mom?'  
  
  
  
A/N - I know, I know, It's short. But the next one will be way longer, I promise :D I hope you like it!!! :D  
  
Hanna and Lee Lee are Luke and Lorelai's kids. Lee Lee is 5, and Hanna 3. Gigi WILL be changing her name. I mean, seriously, who wants to be named after a hooker? But she'll be using her middle name :D  
  
Jacey 


	3. Welcome to the World, Georgina Gilmore

The Beginning of Everything'  
  
Part: Three - Bring Me Back  
  
Author: Jacey  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: When Gigi Hayden's parents die, leaving her a millionaire orphan at age 7, it's up to her big sister Rory, to turn her life around, and begin new. Established Luke/Lorelai relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: Luke lives in my kitchen and cooks for me. Lorelai chooses my clothes and does my hair every morning. Rory does my homework and takes all my tests for me. Tristen, Jess and Dean are my love slaves and Lane is in charge of my stereo. There ya go. You all found out the truth..... honestly, it's all true.. I swear. *SIGH* Fine, they aren't mine. Never have been, never will be. I'm merely using them and them dumping them.  
  
A/N: Wow.. THANK YOU SO MUCH, to all the people who reviewed the first two chapters. seriously, I love getting reviews, and those are what's made me put the effort into getting this chapter out faster! So, in answer to nearly everyone's questions... Who's Rory going to be paired with. Well, due to popular demand, and my feelings on this story, it's Tristan :D Jess and Rory, WILL be friends, but any romance will be with Tristan alone :D  
  
A/N 2: I'm aware that Gigi is a nick name for Georgina, but I wanted to put my twist on it.... :D Which doesn't matter now... :D  
  
  
  
Gigi and Rory walked up the steps of City hall, hand in hand. Rory could tell that Gigi was nervous.  
  
'What's up hon?' she asked her.  
  
'Nothing.' Gigi muttered.  
  
Rory smiled, 'Well, I can tell something's up, cause you're acting like me when I'm upset.'  
  
Gigi sighed, 'What if my full name is worse than 'Gigi'?'  
  
Rory smiled, 'Sweets, unless your mother named you something like Gertrude or Fredricka, I don't think it's gonna be worse. Why don't we just go in, find out, and then decide what you want to do, kay?'  
  
'Kay.' Gigi said, smiling up at Rory.  
  
'Ready hon?' Rory asked, as she opened the door.  
  
'Ready.' Gigi replied, and followed Rory up to the desk..  
  
Rory cleared her throat to get the attention of the bored teenager behind the desk, who was filing her nails and blowing bubbles with her gum.  
  
'Yeah?' she questioned, through the wad of pink gum.  
  
'Hi. We're trying to find out what her,' Rory said, pointing at Gigi, 'name is on her birth certificate..'  
  
The girl smacked her gum again, and pointed up the hallway. 'Third door on the right, tell 'em Gina sent you.' She said, and went back to filing her nails.  
  
Rory rose an eyebrow, and then smiled, 'Uh, thanks.' she said. 'Come on sweets. Let's go.' She said to Gigi.  
  
They entered the room that they'd been directed to by Gina, and went up to the desk. Before Rory could open her mouth to repeat their request, the man sitting behind the computer looked up at them, and said, 'Gina send you?'  
  
Rory nodded. 'Yeah.'  
  
The man smiled and looked at them, as if he was studying them, and then spoke. 'You're trying to figure out what her real name is?' he questioned, gesturing at Gigi.  
  
Rory looked at him shocked, 'How...'  
  
The man grinned, 'Gina rang me and told me. It's quiet round here today, so I'll look it up for you now.' He reached under the deck and pulled out a clip board, and handed it to Rory. 'Fill this stuff out, and once you're done, I'll have a look in the archives for you.'  
  
Rory and Gigi sat down at one of the many tables that filled the room. Occasionally Rory turned to Gigi to ask her a question related to the forms, but soon they were finished, and they took them back to the man at the counter.  
  
'OK,', he said, 'I'm just going to enter the relevant info into the system, and I should have a copy of her birth certificate up soon.  
  
Gigi, by this point was tired, bored and wanted to go home.. or at least the place that would become home. She tugged at the bottom of Rory's coat. 'Mom, I'm bored!' she exclaimed.  
  
The guy behind the counter looked at them in shock, 'You're her mom? I thought that you two were sisters!' he said.  
  
Rory smiled at him, 'We are. But I'm her guardian.'  
  
The guy nodded, 'Oh.' And then turned back to the computer. 'OK, the info's in. I'm gonna print a copy of the certificate for you.'  
  
Seconds later, he handed them a piece of paper. 'Here you go ladies.' He said smiling at them.  
  
Rory smiled back and peaked at his name tag, 'Thanks. Craig.'  
  
Rory smiled at Gigi. 'So, you wanna wait till we get home to take a look, or do it now?'  
  
Gigi looked up at her, and quietly said, 'Here.'  
  
Rory pulled the birth certificate out of the envelope and looked at it. 'Ohmigod!' she murmured.  
  
Gigi looked at her in horror, 'Oh god, it's worse that Gigi isn't it? It's something awful..'  
  
Rory cut her off. 'No honey, look,' she handed Gigi the certificate, 'Your mom was being well, literal when she called you Gigi. That's you initials. You're G.G Hayden...'  
  
Gigi looked at her, 'Georgina Gaia Hayden...'  
  
Rory smiled, 'Yup.'  
  
Gigi smiled at her, 'So, I guess I'm Georgina now..' she said, trailing off.  
  
Rory smiled at her, 'You're whoever you want to be.... Who do you want to be?' she questioned, unsure of what her newly adopted daughter wanted to be called.  
  
Gigi looked at her seriously, and then firmly said, 'I want to be a Gilmore. I've never really been a Hayden... that's not who I am.'  
  
Rory smiled at her. 'If that's what you want honey. We'll talk about it at home, and then we can change your name officially for you, kay?'  
  
Gigi smiled. 'Cool. And call me Georgia, kay. not quite Georgina, but I'm not sure I want to be like 'Gina' at the counter back there.' She said, scrunching up her nose.  
  
Rory grinned, 'God, Gigi... I mean, Georgia, you sound just like I used to when I was your age!'  
  
Georgina grinned, 'Well, we ARE related..' She said.  
  
'Good point.' Rory said, smiling. They walked silently towards Rory's car, before Rory suddenly said, 'Do you like to read?'  
  
Georgina's eyes lit up, 'Yes!' she said enthusiastically. 'When we go get my stuff, I'll show you all my books!'  
  
Rory's face broke out into a full smile, 'Cool! I'm so glad that you're a book lover... cause other wise, we'd be lost.' She said winking at Georgina.  
  
  
  
A/N: Again, not so long.. I've been job hunting today, so I haven't had much spare time. I'm gonna make a good start on chapter 4 later tonight, though and hopefull it'll be longer than this one!!  
  
Jacey 


	4. Just Fine

'The Beginning of Everything'  
  
Part: Four - Just Fine  
  
Author: Jacey  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: When Gigi Hayden's parents die, leaving her a millionaire orphan at age 7, it's up to her big sister Rory, to turn her life around, and begin new. Established Luke/Lorelai relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: Luke lives in my kitchen and cooks for me. Lorelai chooses my clothes and does my hair every morning. Rory does my homework and takes all my tests for me. Tristen, Jess and Dean are my love slaves and Lane is in charge of my stereo. There ya go. You all found out the truth..... honestly, it's all true.. I swear. *SIGH* Fine, they aren't mine. Never have been, never will be. I'm merely using them and them dumping them.  
  
A/N: Wow.. THANK YOU SO MUCH, to all the people who reviewed the first two chapters. seriously, I love getting reviews, and those are what's made me put the effort into getting this chapter out faster! So, in answer to nearly everyone's questions... Who's Rory going to be paired with. Well, due to popular demand, and my feelings on this story, it's Tristan :D Jess and Rory, WILL be friends, but any romance will be with Tristan alone :D  
  
A/N 2: I'm aware that Gigi is a nick name for Georgina, but I wanted to put my twist on it.... :D Which doesn't matter now... :D  
Rory and Georgia walked up the front path of the Gilmore/Danes house. Rory turned to Georgia and smiled, 'Ready honey?' she asked.  
  
'Ready Mom.' Georgia said, grinning.  
  
Rory knocked on the door, and then opened it. 'Mom?' she called out.  
  
'Rory?' came the answer from the kitchen.  
  
Rory answered, 'Yup', turned to Georgia and grinned, 'Come on hon.'  
  
They entered the kitchen to find Lorelai Gilmore standing on a chair in the middle of the room, while Lee Lee and Hanna ran around her chasing a tumbling ball of fur.  
  
Rory stared, 'Mom, is that a.'  
  
'Puppy!!!' Georgina squealed, and joined in, chasing the puppy with Lee Lee and Hanna.  
  
Lorelai sighed, 'Roooooorrrrrrr?' she whined. 'Help!'  
  
Rory reached up, and grabbed her mom's hand. 'Jump." She said.  
  
Once they were safely in the lounge, Lorelai collapsed on the couch and sighed, 'Thanks hon!'  
  
'How come I didn't get a puppy?' Rory questioned her mother.  
  
'Because your FATHER bought it for them,' Lorelai said, glaring at the wedding photo on her and Luke on the wall above the TV.  
  
'Ahhhhhh.' Rory said smiling, and then resting her head on her mother's shoulder.  
  
Lorelai smiled at her eldest daughter, 'So, how's it going?' she asked, referring, of course to Georgina.  
  
'Amazingly well actually,' Rory replied. 'We went shopping for all new bedroom stuff and school supplies for her, last week, and this week she started at the local Elementary school.'  
  
Lorelai look at her, 'You do realize that you have enough money to send her to like, the mini-Chilton-hell, right?'  
  
'I know,' Rory replied, 'But, we decided that we'd rather spend money on other things. Besides, she's already got friends there, and she's having a sleepover next week, and she's in ALL the top classes at school..' Rory gushed.  
  
'Wow.' Lorelai stated.  
  
'What?' Rory said, frowning.  
  
'That was spoken like a true mom!' Lorelai replied, grinning at her daughter.  
  
Rory laughed, 'Yeah... well...'  
  
Lorelai sighed, 'So, it's all good?'  
  
Rory smiled, 'It's all good mom.'  
  
They sat silently, listening to the sound of Lee, Georgia and Hanna playing with the puppy.  
  
Georgia shrieked, 'Mom! It's SO cute! Can we get one?'  
  
Rory groaned and collapsed back onto the couch as Lorelai laughed at her.  
  
Rory smiled and nodded, 'I think we're gonna be just fine...'  
  
~~  
  
A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.. and yes, it is the end. I felt that I'd rather FINISH it with a shorter chapter, than not finish it at all. ~ J 


End file.
